


The Scientist and Her Lab Partner

by TheSilverPhoenix



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, First Day of School, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 10:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19060984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverPhoenix/pseuds/TheSilverPhoenix
Summary: The lights were dim in the hallway in front of her, an old, faded yellow casting on the tiled walls of the old building. The hallway was absolutely freezing, sinking deep into the bones of anyone who dared enter there, and a slight hint of ammonia hung in the air, piercing and undeniably putrid. It was the kind of smell that stayed with you long after you’d left for the day, following you around and stinging your senses as soon as you’d forgotten it was there. It was something straight out of a fifties horror movie and Bonnibel Bubblegum seriously debated on whether or not she was in the right place. She’d been told that the Science Building was old, sure, but she hadn’t expected it to look like the entrance to Dr. Frankenstein’s mad laboratory.





	The Scientist and Her Lab Partner

The lights were dim in the hallway in front of her, an old, faded yellow casting on the tiled walls of the old building. The hallway was absolutely freezing, sinking deep into the bones of anyone who dared enter there, and a slight hint of ammonia hung in the air, piercing and undeniably putrid. It was the kind of smell that stayed with you long after you’d left for the day, following you around and stinging your senses as soon as you’d forgotten it was there. It was something straight out of a fifties horror movie and Bonnibel Bubblegum seriously debated on whether or not she was in the right place. She’d been told that the Science Building was old, sure, but she hadn’t expected it to look like the entrance to Dr. Frankenstein’s mad laboratory. 

Her chemistry lab couldn’t be down there, it was far to...spooky. Real life wasn’t like this. There was no scenario in which she would walk down that hallway and not get chased by a serial killer because it looked like something out of one Finn’s video games. But, as the clock ticked closer and closer to the beginning of her class time, Bonnie found herself reluctantly walking down the hallway.

Room 1016 was far better lit than the hallway. The smell was another story, which only seemed to get stronger the longer she stayed in the room. Several long lab tables stretched across the room, each with shiny silver valves and sinks splitting them down the middle. Underneath the tables were rows and rows of small cabinets, labeled in faded sharpie with series of numbers and letters. The walls and floor were both lined with white tiles, stained with weird, unnatural colors and littered with small cracks. At the front of the room was a whiteboard that looked like it hadn’t been cleaned since it had been installed, with faint traces of previous lectures layered on it to the point where white was barely visible anymore.

Bonnie bit at her lip and looked around, trying to find a familiar face among the few people that were already there. She didn’t see anyone. She sighed and sat down at an empty station, the old stool rickety beneath her. With nothing to do but wait, Bonnie placed her bag by the side of her station and fiddled with her thumbs, glancing occasionally at her wrist watch and waiting for the lab to start.

Then, someone sat down next to her. Out of the corner of her eye, Bonnie could see long, black hair put up into a ponytail, extremely pale skin, and a red and black flannel shirt. Before she could turn and introduce herself properly, however, the lab TA rushed in, arms full of papers and hair sticking up wildly.

“Hey, everyone!” he said, slightly out of breath. “I’m sorry I’m late, but we can get started now! The first day of lab is pretty simple, so I won’t keep you too long. We’ll be assigning equipment cabinets and going over the rubric, but first we’ll do a little icebreaker cause you and the person sitting next to you are going to be stuck together for the rest of the semester.”

Bonnie turned to her lab partner and got her first real look. The glance she’d gotten from the corner of her eye didn’t do the woman justice. She had propped herself up with her arm, resting on the table, and her dark eyes were boring into Bonnie before she’d even said anything. The stranger, her new lab partner, was gorgeous and Bonnie was suddenly reminded of how painfully gay she was.

Her lab partner arched an eyebrow and clicked her tongue, straightening up as Bonnie’s attention fully settled on her.

“What’s up?” was the first thing she said, a smile curling on her face, “I’m Marceline.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://silverphoenixwrites.tumblr.com/) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/silverphoenix)!


End file.
